Klag, son of M'Raq
| Assign = commanding officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = captain| Insignia = | }} Klag, son of M'Raq was a Klingon male who served in the Klingon Defense Force in the 24th century. After serving aboard the for many years, he became the only survivor of the Battle of Marcan V and became known as the "Hero of Marcan". Following this he was made captain and assigned command of the starship, . Early Life Growing up, Klag was inseparable with his younger brother Dorrek, until a disagreement over their father led to a long estrangement. Klag's father, M'Raq, had been captured by Romulans, and not permitted to die. Upon escaping the Romulans, M'Raq returned to Qo'noS, where he waited for a dishonorable death in bed. Klag had never forgiven his father for this dishonorable behavior, but Dorrek believed that Klag should have stood by his father and held a long resentment against his brother. ( }}; ) The Defense Force By 2365, Klag was serving as first officer on the vessel, under Captain Kargan, when he first met Starfleet officer William T. Riker during a brief officer exchange program. Riker earned Klag's respect when Klag decided to challenge Riker's authority as first officer, and Riker responded by fighting for his position on board the Pagh. ( ) Klag served under Kargan on the Pagh for over 10 years. Kargan, a man with more political connections than command ability, rose to much acclaim in the Empire as a result of Klag's skills. Klag knew enough of Kargan's family and political connections to ever dare to move against him. In late 2375, during the latter days of the Dominion War, the Pagh found itself in battle with Jem'Hadar forces above the world of Marcan V. The Pagh crashed onto the planet's surface, and Klag was the only survivor, although Klag did lose an arm in the crash. It was here that Klag's name became legend. With only one arm, a mek'leth, and suffering from extreme blood loss, Klag single-handedly defeated a force of seven Jem'Hadar warriors. ( }}) The Gorkon Klag was rescued from Marcan by Captain Ganak of the and returned to the Empire. Soon after, Klag was honored by being given command of the IKS Gorkon, one of the Empire's new Qang-class vessels. Klag's first assignment as captain of the Gorkon in early 2376 was to escort the new Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Ambassador Worf]], to his first assignment, to oversee a dispute on the planet taD. At first, Klag believed Worf to be like Kargan, a political appointee with no real skill, but soon came to like and respect Worf. It was during these events that Klag learned of the death of his father. Compromising with the wishes of his Chief medical officer, B'Oraq, who wished for her captain to utilize a prosthetic arm, Klag decided that he could regain his father's lost honor by grafting his father's arm onto his own shoulder, thereby allowing his father to share his own honor. Although the transplant procedure proved effective, many in the Empire found it to be distasteful, including Dorrek. ( ) Klag and the Gorkon were peripherally involved in the Klingon response to the attack by a rogue Jem'Hadar vessel at starbase Deep Space 9 in May 2376, and in the Iconian Gateways crisis of the following month. Klag and the Federation starship, the , teamed up to successfully defeat the menace of Malkus the Mighty when the ancient tyrant re-surfaced on the planet Narendra III. ( ) Soon after, Klag was inducted into the Klingon Order of the Bat'leth by Chancellor Martok himself. Martok expressed a desire to restore the order to its original purpose -- to ensure that the honorable teachings of Kahless were upheld by the Empire's warriors. Klag was forced to call in the Order soon after, when a superior officer ordered him to ignore an honorable agreement made with the people of the planet San-Tarah during the Gorkon's expansionary mission into the Kravrot Sector. ( ) Klag led a fleet of ships led by Order members against the fleet of General Talak, including the commanded by his brother, Dorrek. Following the battle, Klag cast Dorrek out of their house for his dishonorable actions. In the end, Klag managed to uphold Klingon honor to Martok's satisfaction, and bring the Children of San-Tarah into the Empire. ( }}) Soon after, Klag and the Gorkon saw glorious combat against the Elabrej Hegemony, but did not manage to bring them into the Empire. ( ) At some point, Klag was reunited with his brother Dorrek in the mysterious establishment known as The Captain's Table. Although no words were spoken directly between them, the story that Klag provided the bar's patrons as payment for his tab could have been seen as a plea toward the brother's lost kinship. ( ) Klag remained in command of the Gorkon until at least the year 2380. ( ) Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:IKS Gorkon personnel